


When You Mix Vanilla with Chocolate

by proceed_with_caution



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Tutoring, prucan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proceed_with_caution/pseuds/proceed_with_caution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a quiet boy from Canada. He had no friends, one family member he was close to, and preferred to stay shut in his room all day. His parents had asked him if there was anything wrong with him, if he was sick. He said no. His brother had tried to drag him out of the house and play with him. He said no. The thing is, he wasn’t depressed, or sick, or anything. It was just his nature to be quiet and ignored by everyone. If my life were a movie, he often thought, I would merely be a background character.</p><p>He was a loud, brash boy from Germany. He was popular at school, had awesome friends, and everyone liked him. He was albino, but no one in his life seemed to hold that against him. He participated in everything, and everywhere he went people knew him. His grades were not horrible, but they weren’t exceptionally good as well. He was straightforward and blunt at times, but everyone knew that he always meant well. His parents were proud of him, and he was proud of himself. He had a girlfriend, and he loved her as much as she loved him. Everything in his life was perfect.</p><p>((Currently on hold))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically before you read I would like to clear up some things.
> 
> One, I suck at math. I absolutely have no idea what the hell I am talking about in the story and I probably never will. I have not taken Accelerated Math in high school. Half the math-y things in there were googled and plugged in without a second thought. Yup.
> 
> Secondly, I am a horrible person. I don't stick to my schedule. I don't know when I'm going to update. I have random mood swings and I never know when I get writers' block or if I want to abandon this work forever. There is a possibility, I have to warn you. Still, I do love you guys and I know firsthand the frustration of not reading a completed fanfiction. Therefore I will do my best to update as soon as I can, as much as I can.
> 
> Alllllso. English is not my first language, but I try really hard. I'm pretty sure all the grammar and whatnot is fine and all that shit, but if there's a particular sentence in there somewhere that sounds kind of... off, then I apologise.
> 
> The fourth thing is about the tags. I don't want to tag things that I might write in the future, because there is no guarantee that I will include such things. I might go completely off-track and whip up some Wingardium Leviosa out of nowhere. HOWEVER. I know for sure that there is going to be self-harm in the future of this story, and if that makes you uncomfortable or triggers anything AT ALL, I am here to help. Talk to me or if you're not comfortable with talking to strangers on the Internet than go find someone to discuss your problems with. I promise you things are going to get better if you share them.
> 
> (I got a bit off track there)
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> I just want you guys to know that I seriously, seriously, one-hundred percent, deadly seriously, love you guys.
> 
> Now read the story.
> 
> P.S. There's going to be some mild swearing in there, so... yeah. Just a warning.

He was a quiet boy from Canada. He had no friends, one family member he was close to, and preferred to stay shut in his room all day. His parents had asked him if there was anything wrong with him, if he was sick. He said no. His brother had tried to drag him out of the house and play with him. He said no. The thing is, he wasn’t depressed, or sick, or anything. It was just his nature to be quiet and ignored by everyone. If my life were a movie, he often thought, I would merely be a background character.

* * *

He was a loud, brash boy from Germany. He was popular at school, had awesome friends, and everyone liked him. He was albino, but no one in his life seemed to hold that against him. He participated in everything, and everywhere he went people knew him. His grades weren't exceptionally well, but they wouldn't be considered bad. He was straightforward and blunt at times, but everyone knew that he always meant well. His parents were proud of him, and he was proud of himself. He had a girlfriend, and he loved her as much as she loved him. Everything in his life was perfect.

* * *

The bell rang. Loud, shrill.

The end of the first day of tenth grade.

The hallway was filled with people and noises. But, as usual, Gilbert was in the middle of the crowd, accompanied by his two best friends, one on either side of him, Antonio and Francis. He smiled and laughed and weaved his way around the people to the light of his life.

Elizaveta closed her locker door and jumped a little when she suddenly saw Gilbert.

“Did I scare you?” He asked with a mischievous grin.

She retaliated with a soft punch to his shoulder and he rubbed it. “Ow,” he whined with a pout.

They both leaned in for a kiss.

Antonio appeared behind them. “Hey hey, you two lovebirds break it up, you’re making all the single ladies feel bad,” he joked. “Gil, man, I was wondering if you wanna fool around with us at the park?”

“Sorry, I’ve gotta pass up the offer. Gonna take my girl out.” He smiled at Elizaveta then leaned closer to Antonio whispering, “Hoping I’d get a little something tonight, if you know what I mean,” he pulled away and wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

“‘Kay, well, good luck, and keep it to yourself next time.” Antonio saluted Gilbert with two fingers and sauntered off.

As Gilbert turned around to face his girlfriend again he accidentally bumped into someone. “Sorry,” Gilbert said automatically. He didn’t look at who it was, but vaguely recalled the person having a strange curl that bobbed up and down. The guy murmured something unintelligible, then slipped away.

Gilbert shrugged, not giving it much thought. Some people just preferred to stay to themselves.

“So would you like a smoothie or fro-yo, m’lady?” He pulled Elizaveta close and continued on his way.

* * *

Matthew wasn’t looking where he was going.

Which didn’t make sense. He always looked. He was always on the watch-out, carefully manoeuvring his way so that he bumped into nobody.

He was rushing, worried about being late to his shift. Then, while he was adjusting the strap of his bag, he bumped into somebody. Embarrassed, he quickly muttered a “Sorry.” Not that anyone noticed. But still. It felt like the right thing to do.

The quiet Canadian boy half-ran, half walked to the small cafe two blocks away from his school. He worked there twice a week, and got paid just enough so that he had money to spend on things that interested him, mainly a few books here and there. Almost nobody went to that cafe, just a couple of old people or the occasional hipster teen.

Taking off his jacket and putting on the apron, he sat down behind the counter and busied himself with his math homework.

As he was puzzling over the questions he heard footsteps coming towards the counter, Matthew looked up and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, which, embarrassingly enough, was the answer to a math question.

“X equals seventeen,” he said, and regretted it immediately, cheeks flaring up to the colour of his hoodie.

The person in front of him stopped looking around and focused his gaze on him, seeming surprised.

“Have you been there the whole time?”

Matthew sighed. He was used to it, but that doesn’t mean it’s not annoying sometimes. Times like this, for instance.

“Yes,” he said shortly, trying to avoid further questions.

“Sorry, did you say something?” The guy craned his neck towards him, apparently having really bad hearing or maybe Matthew was too quiet.

“Yes, I have,” he repeated.

“What?” Annoying Customer leaned further in, practically pressing his ear against Matthew’s mouth.

Matthew rolled his eyes, took a deep breath, and shouted directly into his ear, “YES, YOU IMBECILE, YES!”

That was when Annoying Customer finally recoiled and rubbed at his ear, wincing. “Sheesh, you don’t have to be so loud,” he muttered.

Matthew almost laughed at the irony. Him, loud? “How can I help you?” he changed the subject, wanting to get rid of this obnoxious boy as soon as possible.

“Hmm? Oh, I’ll have a cappuccino, and uh,” he fumbled around in his pockets and surfaced with a piece of paper with something scrawled on it, “—a grande, iced, sugar-free, vanilla latte with soy milk... thanks,” he added as an afterthought.

Matthew gritted his teeth. “In case you haven’t noticed, this isn’t exactly Starbucks,” he replied snarkily, “so I can get you a latte, or ice cubes wrapped up in some used napkins. Which do you prefer?”

“Latte.” the guy shut up quick enough.

Matthew busied himself behind the counter. He noticed Annoying Customer seemed to like talking quite a lot, and so, being the nice barista he was, decided to start up a conversation just for the sake of tips.

“So, what brings you here? Usually nobody finds this place.”

“Oh, I was just driving around with my girlfriend, you know, and then she said that she wanted a coffee, so I found the nearest cafe available, which happened to be you guys, surprise! That coffee order, actually, was for her, because there is no way in hell I’ll ever order that.” He laughed, “My name’s Gilbert Beilschmidt, by the way, what’s yours?”

“Matthew.” So his name wasn’t Annoying Customer… how disappointing.

“Matthew what?”

“Williams.”

“Nice to meet you, Matthew Williams.”

Nice to meet you too, Gilbert Bailshit, Matthew thought. Instead of saying that he nodded politely at him.

“Say, are you always this quiet? Or is it only me who gets the special treatment?” Gilbert laughed again. Loud laughter. Way too loud to be in this cafe.

Ignoring Gilbert’s question, he not-so-gently placed the two cups of coffee on the counter. “That will be $5.50. Can I get you anything else?” he asked.

“No thanks.” The boy dug in his pockets and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. “Keep the change,” he added, smiling.

Matthew rolled his eyes as Gilbert walked out the door, albeit a tiny bit grateful for the generous tip. It looked like the small talk worked.

* * *

“What took you so long?” Elizaveta asked as her boyfriend handed over the coffee. “And—more importantly—ugh, I asked for a vanilla latte!”

“Sorry, babe,” Gilbert grinned apologetically, “but that place wasn’t exactly Starbucks.”

“I’ll say,” she muttered, then changed the subject. “But no matter. My parents aren’t coming home tonight. You wanna stay over?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil finds out that Mattie will be tutoring him

“I’m sorry, Mr. Beilschmidt, but you’ve got to get your grades up if you want to pass this class.”

Gilbert huffed and looked out the window of his math teacher’s window. He never wanted to take Accelerated Math, but his parents had made a deal with him that if he wanted to live in his own apartment and deal with his own responsibilities, he would have to take this course. And pass it. 

Gilbert was perfectly fine in the regular math class, in fact, he had maintained a steady high B throughout the year, but as soon as he switched to Acc math, his grades had dropped instantly.

“I would suggest you get a tutor, Mr. Beilschmidt.”

“No.” he said immediately, “I mean, no sir. I don’t think that’d be the best solution.” Because having a tutor would mean staying after school, and staying after school would mean less Lizzy time. And less Lizzy time just wouldn’t do.

His teacher sighed. “I’ll give you one last chance, Gilbert. If you don’t get at least a B on the next test, I’m finding you a tutor.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Appreciate it my ass, Gilbert thought. Nevertheless he vowed to study harder for the next test.

***

Gilbert mentally cursed himself. He did study. He really did, but the material just flew out of his head the morning after. And, of course, there were consequences to his actions. The bloody C- stared up at him almost mockingly, but however hard he glared at the letter grade at the top of the page, it refused to change itself.

The bell rang.

“Alright class, don’t forget to get your tests signed and bring them back tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Gilbert immediately slumped his shoulders and tried to slink out of the classroom along with the rest of the class, but the teacher halted him.

“If you would kindly stay for a moment, Mr. Beilschmidt.”

Gilbert groaned.

Reluctantly he shuffled over, glaring at the ground. “Sir, if you would just give me one more ch—”

“I said that I would give you one last chance, and I did. Now you must follow through on your end of the deal. I have indeed found you a tutor. Every day right after school, five days a week. At the library. Mr. Beilschmidt, meet Mr. Williams. Mr. Williams, Mr. Beilschmidt.”

Gilbert looked up lazily. Who was this nerd that was supposed to tutor him? Mr. Williams, huh? Wait, was he here already? How come I didn’t notice him? Well, this kid didn’t look like much. Small. Scrawny.

“H-hi.” The kid said hesitantly in a soft voice. “We met the other day. In the coffee shop.”

Gilbert stared back with a raised eyebrow. He had never met this kid before in his life. Probably.

“I don’t think we’ve ever met, but nice to meet you anyways,” he declared. “My name’s Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

“Matthew.” The kid replied after a moment of silence.

“Matthew what?”

“Williams,” Matthew said with an expression on his face—was that annoyance?

“Nice to meet you, Matthew Williams. Listen, kid. I’ve gotta run, so I’ll see you later, yeah? You too, Mr.” Gilbert said, one foot already out the door.

***

Did Bailshit just call me a _kid_?

Quite offended, Matthew quickly said goodbye to the teacher.

He went to his locker and started packing his bag. When he was done he stood on his tiptoes and scanned for his brother in the busy hallway. Quite easy to spot, by the way. A head of shiny blonde hair and, not to mention his height, wasn’t exactly a needle in a haystack.

“Alfred!” Matthew greeted, smiling softly when his big brother grinned down at him and mussed up his hair. He used to hate it as a kid, but it turned out to be a gesture of affection as they got older.

As the two brothers walked home they chatted idly about what happened in school. Needless to say, Alfred was quite disappointed when he heard that starting the week after, there would be no Mattie to walk home with.

“Mattie…” he had whined, drawing out the -e sound for as long as possible.

“Sorry, Al. But it’s not exactly my choice. Plus, on the brighter side, the teacher agreed to give me extra credit if I tutor Gilbert,” Matthew said.

“Whoa, wait. Gilbert?”

“Uh… yeah. Problem?”

Alfred stayed silent for a few unsettling moments. “…No,” he said finally, “no problem.”

Matthew had thought that was quite strange, but, hey, that was Alfred for you.

“Okay,” he replied, and that was that.

***

Gilbert needed something more.

Elizaveta, for some reason, refused to have sex with him. And for a teenage boy with raging hormones, that wasn’t exactly easy to accept. She’d let him go as far as taking her shirt off, then stop him entirely, leaving him to jack off in the bathroom by himself.

It wasn’t just that, though. It was that and the frustration that he couldn’t see his girlfriend every day after school. Sure, they still had school time, but it wasn’t the same. After school was their time their own special moments that had turned into sort of a tradition of some sorts.

When he returned home he received a call from his parents asking if he was all right. Then they asked about his classes. Gilbert decided to tell them about the tutor situation. They deserved to know, they were paying his fees. His parents didn’t yell at him, it was just that their expectations went a bar higher. They told him to get his grades up to an A before the end of the year.

Fucking fantastic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!
> 
> Uploading new chapters may be a little slow for me because I'm currently working on another fanfic.
> 
> ((Shamless advertising--if any of you guys are in the 5SOS fandom please go check it out, it's a Muke fanfiction, love you.))
> 
> Now that that's done-- enjoy the new chapter.

Matthew walked slowly to the library where he would be tutoring Gilbert. He took some time getting his stuff because he figured Gilbert would be late anyway so why bother wasting perfectly good time?

To his surprise, he saw Gilbert already sitting at a table in the back looking annoyed as hell. Matthew hesitantly walked up to him and did what all Canadians would do. Apologise.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry, I thought… I t-thought you’d be… uh… and then I… so… my point is, uh, I’m just so sorry…” Matthew stuttered his way through an apology, bowing his head.

“Whatever.”

Blushing furiously (because _he_ was teacher, and Gilbert should’ve been apologising to _him_ ), Matthew quickly sat down and took out his stuff.

“Um, which parts don’t you understand?” Matthew pushed his textbook over to Gilbert and asked.

“All of it,” Gilbert replied briskly, staring straight at him as if daring him to say something about it.

Matthew blinked in confusion. Surely he got _some_ parts, if he listened in class for at least a little while, he must have caught _something_ coming out of the teacher’s mouth.

“Okay…” he said slowly, “let’s start with the easier concepts then.”

***

The first tutoring session turned out to be pretty useless, considering halfway through it Gilbert let out a frustrated groan while Matthew was in the middle of an explanation about non-linear equations, and they ended up just talking about themselves.

Gilbert learned that Matthew was from Canada, but had an American brother whom he was very close to. And that he was weirdly obsessed with hockey, maple syrup, and manners. And how he wasn’t very close to his parents. And that he was a straight-A student.

He also learned that Matthew had amazingly beautiful eyes.

Nothing creepy there.

***

Matthew went home that day feeling better than usual. Gilbert was as nice as everyone says, even though he can still be kind of a dick at times.

Like how he rambled on narcissistically about himself, randomly slotting in facts about his girlfriend.

Or how he claimed he himself was “the awesomest person on Earth that will crush you with his awesomeness”.

Nevertheless, Matthew was definitely surprised when he found out that Gilbert actually liked reading books, and was at the moment reading _I am Number Four_ , which was one of Matthew’s all-time favourites. He didn’t seem like that kind of guy, you know, who reads _books_.

It also helped that Gilbert wasn’t exactly the worst looking guy. Far from it, in fact. He had strong features which worked wonders along with his white-blonde hair and startling red eyes. It was easy to see why he was popular. It also helped that he was funny.

But Matthew told himself not to get too attached, because, as he’s learned the hard way, present friends are just future backstabbers.

He assumed it applied to everyone.

***

Gilbert dropped his backpack on the ground with a loud _thump_ and flopped on his bed, completely exhausted, both mentally and physically.

Math was hard.

It helped that the kiddo that was teaching him wasn’t that boring old Mr. Blah-blah, whatever his real name was, but nothing could improve the boring subject of math.

During the entire time of Matthew trying to explain formulas and concepts to him he was staring blankly into his tutor’s eyes the entire time.

And it just so happened that Gilbert kinda-sorta-maybe got addicted to the shade of violet present in Matthew’s eyes.

In his defence, they were pretty eyes.

Behind wire-rimmed glasses, long, naturally curled eyelashes framed eyes that had irises of violet with specks of blue.

Everything Matthew said in the past hour or so went in through his right ear and out through his left.

Gilbert sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He really needed more sleep. A measly average of four hours of rest a night was messing with his brain.

He ended up staying up until three.

***

Gilbert was used to lack of sleep, as his average sleep schedule is messed up as fuck, but he couldn’t help but feel annoyed at everyone the next day. The effect was like an elongated hangover, but a thousand times worse. The entire day his head was filled with this constant buzzing sound that just wouldn’t go away—if anything, it only became worse when he massaged his temples. The cheerful sound of people shouting and laughing in the hallways pierced through his mind. During break he snuck off to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, and was horrified at what he saw. His eyes were bloodshot and his complexion was pale with dark circles under his eyes, seeming like he never got a proper rest in years, which wasn’t actually that far off. His clothes were rumpled and he probably stank, but at least he didn’t put his shirt on backwards.

To be completely honest, he looked and felt like shit.

His girlfriend was kind enough to pull him aside at lunch and ask him what was the matter with him, why wasn’t he acting like his usual self, and could she help with whatever that was going on?

No.

She couldn’t help.

Well.

She could, but she won’t. Gilbert was completely sure about that. What was he supposed to say, “Sorry, but I have a really fucked up sleep schedule and I’m pretty sure the reason I can’t sleep is because you won’t have sex with me and oh by the way I kind of am attracted to dudes as well?"

Wait what?

Attracted to dudes? Where did that come from?

He didn’t have any problems with the LGBTQ+ community, even supported it, but he’d never thought that he would be a part of it. Especially now. In high school. When he currently had a girlfriend.

The second step was figuring out who he was attracted to. It could be many people in his grade. Appearance-wise, their school was doing pretty good.

Whoa whoa whoa, waitaminute. So… he’s gay?

No, bisexual, Gilbert told himself. He still loved his girlfriend. But having a girlfriend didn’t mean he couldn’t look at others, right? As long as he didn’t take any actions.

It kind of scared him how calmly he was taking this. Well, he kind of was freaking out a little, but he was absorbing this information relatively calmly. It was like he had always known it or something.

As Gilbert was figuring this whole mess out in his brain the only thing he did physically was stare dumbly at his Elizaveta, blinking slowly every now and then.

He opened his mouth. Lizzy looked at him expectantly, obviously waiting for some long explanation.

“I’m… fine,” is all that came out of his mouth in the end.

What appeared in front of him was Lizzy’s dejected expression, disappointed that her own boyfriend couldn’t trust her enough to tell her what the hell was going on.

Above all the things that Gilbert should feel guilty about, this was the one that caused a pang in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, all that shit.
> 
> I love you guys, and see you next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyyyssss it's me again :)

As Gilbert and Matthew had more and more tutoring sessions together it seemed that there were less and less complaints about the time spent. The two had a relationship that couldn’t be described in one word—it wasn’t quite a friendship, it was too shallow for that, but it also wasn’t student-teacher, because Matthew refused to allow Gilbert give him that title.

The younger boy was glad to finally have a friend, and Gilbert was happy to have another. You can never have enough friends, right?

The thing is, Gilbert started thinking about him more and more—in a totally platonic way, of course. When he was at home doing homework, he would think about how much easier it’ll be with the help of Matthew. When he was eating dinner, he would think about Matthew’s never-ending enthusiasm for pancakes and maple syrup. When he visited his parents in the weekends and saw the glasses perched at the tips of their noses, he would think about the way Matthew’s eyes seemed so clear and bright behind the lenses.

This continued until he realised—

He couldn’t get Matthew Williams out of his head.

It didn’t make sense. Back when he was still a stranger, Gilbert had never even glanced at that quiet boy who sits in the back of the class. In his perfect, balanced world, Matthew Williams simply didn’t… exist.

What was happening now? All it took was one look, one good glance at the boy and Gilbert was hooked. He was one hundred and ten percent sure this was not love, not even a crush, just merely an obsession. An obsession that, he assured himself, would go away in no time at all.

It didn’t go away.

During class, Gilbert caught himself time and time again staring at the honey blonde hair of Matthew Williams. He noticed the way his glasses tended to slip down the elegant slope of Matthew’s nose frequently, and how he pushed them up again with a small nudge of his fingers. He noticed his oversized hoodies and how the excessive amounts of fabric seemed to swallow him as he slumped down in his seat. He also couldn’t help but notice the way Matthew Williams licked his lips slightly with just the tip of his tongue when he was concentrating on doing a math problem, and how his lips turned shiny and rosy red afterwards.

Gilbert choked on his own saliva.

He turned into a coughing fit and the whole class turned to look at him. Awkwardly he cleared his throat, then blushed as he realised Matthew was watching him as well.

Stop it, he chided himself, stop thinking that way about him.

* * *

Gilbert consciously made an effort to spend more time with Lizzy, but their schedules just didn’t work together that well. When he had free time, she had classes. When she had free time, he had classes. The only times they had together were during lunch, weekends, and their daily phone calls at night.

He used to greet her with a “Hey babe, what do you wanna do tomorrow,” and end with a “Love you, Lizzy.” Now he begins the phone call with a “Hey, I know, I’m so sorry,” and ends it with “Lizzy, you know I love you, and I’m sorry, so, so, sorry.”

During the first month he was tried to cope with the changes. He was trying, so hard, to make it all okay, for both of them. He snuck out to her house late at night, trying not to get caught by her parents, and took her out on dates as often as he could in the weekends, and by Sunday night, he was tired as fuck.

He finally couldn’t handle it anymore two weeks into the second month. It was _exhausting_. He had to choose between his grades or Lizzy. Both were equally important. One was just slightly more important than the other.

“Lizzy,” Gilbert approached Elizaveta one day, tone deadly serious.

“Yeah?” she was as relaxed as ever, sipping her drink, totally not prepared for what will happen next.

Gilbert stared into the sparkling green eyes of his adoring girlfriend, and his heart twisted in guilt. “I-I…” he stammered, not able to get the words out.

“Oh my God, Gil. You’ve known me for so many years, and we’ve been dating for how long? Just say what you need to say, I promise I won’t get mad. Did you get into some sort of trouble again?” she giggled softly.

“Ithinkweshouldbreakup,” he couldn’t hold the words back anymore, and they came surging out of him.

Elizaveta stared at him, no longer smiling.

“What?”

“I-I think that… we should break up—well, not exactly break up but I feel like we’re not spending as much time together as we used to and I feel like we should… you know, take some time apart, try to figure out where this is leading, and… I don’t know, try again sometime?” Gilbert’s voice faded to a hoarse whisper at the end and his eyes stung, but no tears came forward.

Lizzy was silent for a while.

_Say something_ , Gilbert begged silently. _Don’t leave me here hanging. Oh God, please say something._

“Okay,” His ex-girlfriend nodded numbly.

“Huh?” Gilbert didn’t trust his own voice, and what came out was a small noise of confusion.

“If that’s what you think is best, then I trust you,” Elizaveta’s voice was quivering, and Gilbert could tell she was fighting to hold back tears, “I… I’ll miss you, Gil.”

“Me too,” he tried to say, but his voice failed him.

Lizzy turned and walked away.

Gilbert thought he saw her wipe a tear away.

He slapped himself.

* * *

Matthew was confused.

He had just heard the gossip about the school’s star couple breakup, and he was so confused.

What happened? From the way Gilbert radiated enthusiasm when he talked about his girlfriend, one would’ve never guessed that something was wrong.

Little did Matthew know, it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, thoughts on Gil and Liz breaking up?
> 
> I just wanna say I'm so grateful for those guys that followed the story from chapter one.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> Kudos, comments, all that shit, and I'll see you next chapter~


	5. NOT A CHAPTER (I'll delete this later)

First a huge thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this fanfiction.

Second I'm so so sorry for this.

I probably won't update this fic for quite a while, I'm working on another multi-chapter fic at the moment, plus for me school starts in a few days and I'm going to be crazy busy, I don't think I'll have that much time to update this one as well.

Sorry :(

I haven't abandoned this fic, it's just on hold for now. I don't know when I'll be able to update this again, but hopefully it's soon.

You guys are awesome :) love you all


End file.
